Winter Wrap Up/Gallery
Early morning Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png|Quiet at Twilight Sparkle's place. Twilight Sparkle Excited S1E11.png|Twilight, excited about her first Winter Wrap Up in Ponyville. Twilight waking up Spike S1E11.png|"Get up, Spike." Twilight excited "it's Winter Wrap Up day!" S1E11.png|"It's Winter Wrap Up day!" Spike Half-Asleep S1E11.png|"Uhh...mommy?" Twilight Sparkle Spike S1E11.png|Twilight getting annoyed by Spike's sleepiness. Spike is Tired S1E11.png|Baby dragons need a lot of sleeping. Wake up Spike S1E11.png|Spike? Twilight Excited S1E11.png|Twilight Sparkle's excited. Twilight Sparkle Getting Ready S1E11.png|Twilight about to getting ready for Winter Wrap Up. Twilight Sparkle Pinkie-Like S1E11.png|Twilight is quite obviously excited. Twilight's Boots S1E11.png|Precise landing into the booties! Spike is Trying to Sleep S1E11.png|Lazy dragon. Spike annoyed "like they do in Canterlot" S1E11.png|"Like they do in Canterlot." Twilight Sparkle Getting Dressed S1E11.png|Twilight almost fully dressed. Twilight Sparkle Struggling S1E11.png|Twilight struggling with her saddle. Spike sleepily listening to Twilight S1E11.png|I want to stay in this bed forever... Twilight With Her Saddle S1E11.png|Twilight is ready for Winter Wrap Up! Twilight Sparkle Saddle Fail S1E11.png|So close. Spike That's Ridiculous S1E11.png|"That's ridiculous." Twilight tightens her saddle S1E11.png Twilight picking up a scarf S1E11.png Twilight ready for Winter Wrap Day S1E11.png|Twilight seems as excited as a filly on Hearth's Warming. Twilight's Winter Wrap Up checklist S1E11.png|"Spike refusing to get up and going back to sleep... CHECK." Twilight Sparkle Organization S1E11.png|"It's a good thing I'm so organized." Twilight Sparkle is ready S1E11.png|"I'm ready!" Twilight dressed up S1E11.png|Twilight Sparkle: Always prepared! Twilight Sparkle Shocked S1E11.png|Twilight, shocked because... Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png|...it's still nighttime! And where's the snow? A little too early Twilight S1E11.png|Smiling because it's a little too early. Twilight Sparkle ready a little too early S1E11.png|Just a bit too early. Starting the Wrap Up Twilight runs for the crowd S1E11.png Twilight galloping toward town square S1E11.png|"Those must be the team vests Rarity designed." Rainbowshine and Sassaflash S1E11.png|Blue for the weather team,... Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png|...green for the Plant team,... Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png|...and tan for the animal team. Twilight carrying a sleeping Spike S1E11.png|Twilight is carrying a sleeping Spike. Spike hears his blanket calling S1E11.png|...zzz... Twilight Running S1E11.png|The ponies running to Winter Wrap Up. Crowd 1 S1E11.png Crowd 2 S1E11.png The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png|The Mayor speaking The Mayor tells about the Wrap Up S1E11.png|The Mayor explains the situation. Ponies cheer S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png|Pick me! Pick me! Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png|Cherry Berry, Berryshine, Golden Harvest, Daisy, and Sweetie Drops. Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png|Twilight is quite excited. Mayor, The quickest Wrap Up ever! S1E11.png|"Let's have the quickest Wrap Up ever!" Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png|Cherry Berry and Berryshine in their vests. Ponies are excited to wrap up winter part 2 S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Golden Harvest and Daisy look quite excited. Twilight Sparkle is excited too S1E11.png Mayor Mare "all right everypony" S1E11.png|"All right, everypony!" The Team leaders S1E11.png|"Find your team leader!" Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png|"And let's get galloping!" Ponies walk away from Twilight S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Rarity with her team. Weather Team S1E11.png|The weather team. The plant team S1E11.png|The green team. Twilight needs to find her place S1E11.png|"Where will I fit in?" The song Rainbow Dash Spotlight S1E11.png|"Three months of winter coolness, and awesome holidays!" Pinkie Pie spotlight S1E13.png|"We've kept our hoovsies warm at home, time off from work to play." Applejack spotlight S1E11.png|For a pony who can't sit still, Pinkie sure knows how to hold a pose. Rarity 'And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old' S1E11.png|"And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old..." Twilight singing with Spike on her back S1E11.png|''The time has come to welcome spring and all things warm and green'' Twilight and Spike on a bridge S1E11.png|''But it's also time to say goodbye; it's winter we must clean'' Twilight 'How do I fit in' S1E11.png|''How can I help? I'm new, you see. What does everypony do?'' Twilight 'I haven't got a clue' S1E11.png|''How do I fit in without magic? I haven't got a clue!'' Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Rarity, Dr. Hooves, and Fluttershy singing Winter Wrap Up. Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png|Cheerilee appears for the first time, wearing a green vest. Applejack singing Winter Wrap Up song S1E11.png Rainbow Dash soaring in the sky S1E11.png|"'Cause tomorrow spring is here!" Cloud Kicker, Sassaflash, and Rainbowshine guiding birds S1E11.png|''Bringing home the southern birds'' Rainbow Dash guiding the birds S1E11.png|''A Pegasus' job begins,'' Winter Wrap Derp S1E11.png|''And clearing all the gloomy skies'' Sprinkle Medley and Rainbowshine high-hoof S1E11.png|''To let the sunshine in.'' Derpy, Parasol, and Sprinkle Medley blow clouds away S1E11.png|''We move the clouds,'' Rainbow Dash, we melt the white snow S1E11.png|''And we melt the white snow.'' Cloudless sky shines light on Twilight S1E11.png|''When the sun comes up, its warmth and beauty will glow!'' Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Rarity carrying a basket Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png|Cheerilee, the second appearance, again with a green vest. She, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry are delivering nest-making materials to ponies' houses. Rarity making nests in Winter Wrap Up song S1E11.png|Rarity is going to make nests Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png|Rarity and her team singing along to Winter Wrap Up. Berryshine and Minuette S1E11.png|Minuette and Berryshine singing during the song. Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Minuette and Berryshine sing S1E11.png Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, and Twinkleshine sing S1E11.png Squirrel wakes up S1E11.png|''Little critters hibernate under the snow and ice'' Fluttershy wakes a bunny while Cheerilee walks by in background S1E11.png|''We wake up all their sleepy heads'' Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png|''So quietly'' Fluttershy with bunny S01E11.png|''And nice'' Twinkleshine giving food to ferrets S1E11.png|''We help them gather up their food'' Minuette cleaning S1E11.png|''Fix their homes below'' Twilight with birds S1E11.png|''We welcome back the southern birds so their families can grow!'' The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png|Amethyst Star, Lyra Heartstrings, and Sea Swirl carrying hedgehogs on their backs. Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png|Minuette and Lemon Hearts too. Stallions collecting snow from trees S1E11.png Daisy and Golden Harvest pop out of the snow S1E11.png Snow covered Spike and Twilight S1E11.png|Thank you Dash! Rainbow Dash smiling from a tree S1E11.png|You're welcome! Rainbow Dash in the center of her team S1E11.png|Is that Sweetie Drops in the upper right? Leg animation error S1E11.png|''No easy task to clear the ground'' Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png|''Plant our tiny seeds'' Ponies listen to Applejack S1E11.png|''With proper care and sunshine, everyone it feeds'' Applejack "Apples, carrots, celery stalks" S1E11.png|''Apples, carrots, celery stalks, colorful flowers too'' Applejack with Cherry & Golden S1E11.png|''We must work so very hard'' It's just so much to do S1E11.png|''It's just so much to do!'' Dinky Doo and Liza Doolots hopping with bunnies S1E11.png Rainbowshine and Snowslide shoveling snow S1E11.png Roof shovel singing S1E11.png Pegasi pushing clouds over the lake S1E11.png Pinkie Pie standing on ice S1E11.png Ponies singing around Pinkie Pie S1E11.png Twilight now that I know S1E11.png|''Now that I know what they all do.'' Twilight have find place S1E11.png|''I have to find my place,'' Twilight tough task ahead S1E11.png|''And help with all of my heart, tough task ahead I face.'' Twilight trotting to the top of a hill S1E11.png|''How will I do without my magic? Help the Earth pony way?'' Twilight "Do my best today" S1E11.png|''I want to belong so I must do my best today, do my best today!'' Derpy has blue eyes S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash singing Winter Wrap Up with others. More plant team singing S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png|Two Sweetie Drops? And two copies of two other ponies? Twilight spring is here S1E11.png|Twilight: "Cause tomorrow spring is here!" Twilight and Spike at song's big finish S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|And that is the end of our song. Twilight looking off screen to the audience S1E11.png|"Where should I go?" Rainbow clears other Pegasi for takeoff S1E11.png Rainbow Dash looking up S01E11.png|Watching her crew. Rainbow Dash being called by Twilight S01E11.png Rainbow Dash greets Twilight S1E11.png Twilight wants to help Rainbow Dash S1E11.png|"Can I help?" Twilight "maybe I can help clear the clouds" S1E11.png|"How about if I help clear out the clouds?" Rainbow Dash briefly flaps her wings S1E11.png|"Um..." Twilight right no wings S1E11.png|"Right...No wings." Yeah, give it 54 more episodes. Rainbow Dash apologizes to Twilight S1E11.png|"Sorry, Twilight." Twilight prance gasp S1E11.png Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png|Rainbow Dash heading out. Twilight "now what do we do?" S1E11.png|"Now what do we do?" Spike sleeping S1E11.png|The singing has stopped... time to go back to sleep... Twilight trying to shake Spike awake S1E11.png|"Come on, Spike! This is serious business! Winter needs to be wrapped up, and I'm determined to do my part!" Twilight wants to help somehow S1E11.png|"...Somehow." Helping Rarity Rarity making nests outside Carousel Boutique S1E11.png Rarity putting finishing touches on first nest S1E11.png|Rarity is finishing a nest when Twilight Sparkle approaches her. Twilight offering to help Rarity S1E11.png|"Rarity, please tell me there's something, anything, I can help you with." Rarity inviting Twilight to help her S1E11.png|"Well, how would you like to help create Ponyville's finest birds' nests?" Twilight asking about birds' nests S1E11.png|"Birds' nests?" Rarity explaining the birds' nests S1E11.png|"When the weather team guides the birds back north for the spring, they'll need a place to live and lay their eggs." Rarity asks Twilight if she wants to try S1E11.png|"Would you like to try your hoof at a nest?" Twilight eager to help Rarity S1E11.png|"Would I?! Yes!" Rarity dumps weaving materials onto table S1E11.png Twilight and her bird nest materials S1E11.png|Twilight organizes her materials. Rarity begins to instruct Twilight S1E11.png|Rarity tries to teach Twilight how to make a nest. Rarity alarmed by Twilight's nest-making S1E11.png|Ooh my, that is not how it is done. Spike disturbed by Twilight's nest weaving S1E11.png Twilight comparison S01E11.png Spike "That nest needs to be condemned" S1E11.png|"That nest needs to be condemned." Rarity laughs off Spike's "condemned" remark S1E11.png|"Oh, Spa-ha-hike, it's not so bad..." Rarity "Maybe birds can use it as a..." S1E11.png|"Maybe the birds could use it as a..." Spike "An outhouse?" S1E11.png|"An outhouse?" Twilight blush S01E11.png|Blushing for messing up. Rarity nudging Twilight aside S1E11.png|"Let me lend you a hoof." Rarity remaking Twilight's nest S1E11.png|Rarity remaking Twilight's nest. Twilight sad by her failure to make a nest S1E11.png Spike whispering "I think we lost her" S1E11.png Helping Pinkie Pie Twilight and Spike approach frozen lake S1E11.png Pinkie Pie's ice pirouette S1E11.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike by the lake S1E11.png Pinkie Pie proud of her ice skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie leaping off the ice S1E11.png|A leap of faith. Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png|Pinkie Pie is a natural at ice-skating. Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|She's such a natural, she can do it on her head. Twilight "have a lot of work ahead of you" S1E11.png Pinkie groaning "tell me about it" S1E11.png Pinkie asks Twilight if she wants to help S1E11.png Twilight skating for the first time S1E11.png|Twilight skating for the first time. Twilight skating S1E11.png|Ice is freezing cold Twilight. DazedTwilight S01E11.png Spike pushes Twilight onto the ice S1E11.png Twilight slipping on the frozen lake S1E11.png Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png Twilight with a surprised face S1E11.png Pinkie Pie tells Twilight to steer S1E11.png|"Steer! Steer!" Twilight can't control herself on the ice S1E11.png Twilight about to crash into Pinkie Pie S1E11.png Twilight and Pinkie sliding across pond S1E11.png|Ouch, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Twilight and Pinkie crash into Spike S1E11.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike as a snowman S1E11.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike in a pile S1E11.png|Spike finds it hilarious! Spike laughing at Twilight S1E11.png Pinkie tries to console Twilight S1E11.png|"Twilight, you did a great job your first time around. I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasheriffic as yours." Twilight momentarily elated by Pinkie's consolation S1E11.png|"Really?" Pinkie Pie hesitates S1E11.png|Pinkie hesitates. Pinkie Pie "No." S1E11.png|"No." Pinkie Pie asks Twilight "But did I make you feel better?" S1E11.png|"But did I make you feel better?" Twilight pretends that Pinkie made her feel better S1E11.png|"Mm-hmm, yeah, I guess." Pinkie Pie suggests another activity S1E11.png|"I think you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hooves on the ground." Pinkie Pie suggests helping Fluttershy S1E11.png|"I know, Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters." Twilight "pretty good with little animals" S1E11.png|"Well, I'm pretty good with little animals." Twilight sliding on the ice S1E11.png Pinkie Pie points Twilight in the right direction S1E11.png|"It's, uh...that-a-way." Twilight slipping on the ice again S1E11.png Spike chuckling at Twilight again S1E11.png Helping Fluttershy Twilight and Spike nearing animal team area S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up woodland critters S1E11.png Twilight and Spike approach Fluttershy S1E11.png Fluttershy waking up critters S1E11.png|Wake up, cuties. Twilight looking at adorable hedgehogs S1E11.png|"Awww, how cute." Fluttershy "this is my favorite task of the whole season" S1E11.png|"Aren't they? This is my favorite task the whole season, when I get to see all my little animal friends again." Spike asking about hibernation S1E11.png|"Uh, what's hibernation?" Fluttershy "it's like a long sleep" S1E11.png|"It's like... a long sleep." Fluttershy ringing a bell S1E11.png|Using the bell. Fluttershy waking up porcupines S1E11.png|"Wake up, little porcupines." Fluttershy explains hibernation S1E11.png|"Animals often hibernate through the winter to save their energy and eat less food." Spike "except for the 'eat less food' part" S1E11.png|"I definitely like the idea of hibernation, uh, except for the 'eat less food' part." Porcupines hugging after waking up S1E11.png|Porcupines need hugs too. Porcupines hurt by their own quills S1E11.png|The price of a good porcupine hug. Fluttershy worried S01E11.png|"Oh, would you just look at all these warrens and dens?" Lots of dens S1E11.png|"I'm worried that I won't be able to wake up every animal before spring comes." Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png|Twilight decides to help out! Twilight ringing a bell S1E11.png|Twilight, waking up some animals. Twilight expectantly ringing a bell S1E11.png|Shaking the bell. Twilight talking to animals inside the den S1E11.png|"Hello? Wake up little friends, wherever you are. Spring is coming!" Twilight expecting cute critters to come out S1E11.png|"I wonder which cute little furry creatures I've awoken." Snakes S1E11.png|Snakes yawn too. Twilight scared of snakes S1E11.png|Snakes! Why did it have to be snakes! Twilight backing away from snake den S1E11.png Twilight scared of bats S1E11.png|Bats! Why did it have to be bats! Twilight crashes into a tree S1E11.png Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Beehive lands on Twilight's head S1E11.png|Bees! My God. Not the bees! Not the bees! Twilight running with beehive on her head S1E11.png Good morning friends S01E11.png|Skunks! Why, Celestia, whyyyyyy?! Twilight in bath after bee fiasco S1E11.png|Poor, poor Twilight. Twilight in a tub of tomato juice S1E11.png|Spike, giving Twilight a tomato bath. Spike giving Twilight a tomato juice bath S1E11.png|"Ponyville has never needed magic to wrap up winter." Spike with his nose plugged S1E11.png|"Well, they never had you here before either. Think how much quicker they could wrap up winter with your magic." Twilight dead-set against using magic S1E11.png|"No, no, no!" Helping Applejack Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png|Applejack directing the plant team. Applejack excited yee-haw S1E11.png Twilight and Spike check in on Applejack S1E11.png Applejack the plant team leader S1E11.png Twilight wants to help Applejack S1E11.png|"Well, I'd like to help." Applejack surprised S1E11.png Applejack doubting Twilight S1E11.png|"Well, I...I dunno Twilight." Twilight begs Applejack S1E11.png|"Just give me a chance." Applejack relents S1E11.png|"Well, I never turn down a hard worker but-" Twilight jumps behind a snowplow S1E11.png Twilight struggling with the plough S1E11.png|You got this! Applejack and Spike watch Twilight struggle with the plough S1E11.png|I guess not. Twilight worried S1E11.png Applejack and Spike disappointed S1E11.png Twilight biting her lip S1E11.png Applejack and Spike concerned S1E11.png Twilight resorts to magic S1E11.png|It...wouldn't be that bad if I used a spell to animate the snow-plow, right? Twilight's snowplow starts to move S1E11.png Noteworthy pushing S01E11.png Frontal view of Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png|Twilight in a pile of snow. Lucky and Noteworthy stare at Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png|Hm? Egghead outrunning earth pony farmers? Applejack "awful strong for such a little pony" S1E11.png Applejack wary of Twilight's sudden strength S1E11.png Applejack watches Twilight using magic plough S1E11.png|Snowplowin' Twilight happily using magic S1E11.png Spike pleased that Twilight took his advice S1E11.png Twilight notices her plow pick up speed S1E11.png Twilight's plan backfires S1E11.png|''Ooookaaaaaaay....'' Twilight plough pre-accident S1E11.png|How do you think this will end? Twilight sees a snowball forming before her S1E11.png Twilight plows past Noteworthy S1E11.png Noteworthy Looks S1E11.png Snowed Noteworthy S1E11.png Twilight losing control of her magic S1E11.png Twilight plowing toward Applejack and Spike S1E11.png ApplejackAndSpikeAboutToBeHit S01E11.png|INCOMING! Applejack and Spike getting hit by the snowball S1E11.png|Ka-boom. Applejack and Spike caught up in snowball S1E11.png|It is that bad. Applejack snowball S1E11.png|"What's going on? Wha'd'ya do? You used magic, didn't you?" Twilight, AJ, and Spike in pile of snow S1E11.png Avalanche S1E11.png|Oh my god! Caramel and Coco Crusoe looking at avalanche S1E11.png Two gray ponies with notes cutie mark S1E11.png|Two for the price of one. Stallions Angry S1E11.png|I think they might be angry... Applejack and Spike chastise Twilight S1E11.png|"The nerve. Can you believe her?" Applejack angry at Twilight S1E11.png I just wanted to help S1E11.png|Please Applejack I just want to help : '( Twilight crying S1E11.png|"I just wanted to...." Twilight runs away from Applejack S1E11.png|"Oh!" Twilight runs off in shame through the fields S1E11.png|Twilight runs off in shame. Disorganization Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png|Derpy lookalike with a blue team's vest. Rainbowshine and brown-maned Sassaflash S1E11.png Lucky Clover hauling cart of snow S1E11.png Spike asking Twilight to come out of hiding S1E11.png|"Come on, Twilight, come on out." "I'm a winter mess up." Spike counts off things Twilight is bad at S1E11.png|"Well, you're good at a lot of things, just not nest-making, ice-skating, animal-waking, snow-clearing..." Twilight hiding because of shame S1E11.png|"Thanks a lot for making me feel so much better." "That's what I'm here for, sister." Applejack snow must be melted "pronto" S1E11.png|"Rainbow Dash, y'all on the weather team need to melt the rest of the snow here on the ground and the trees, pronto." Applejack tells Rainbow Dash to melt the snow S1E11.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy doesn't want Rainbow to melt snow faster S1E11.png|"Wait. My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast." Fluttershy telling Rainbow Dash the animals' homes will flood S1E11.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, arguing. Applejack "You gotta melt that snow, now" S1E11.png|"I'm tellin' ya, Rainbow, you gotta melt that snow now." Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png|"NO! You simply must wait!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png|"GO!" Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png|"STOP!" Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png|"Ugh! Make up your minds!" Spike worried about the arguing ponies S1E11.png Mayor What you doing S1E11.png|"What in Equestria are you arguing about? No wonder we were late last year, and the year before that, and the year before that..." Twilight about to find a solution S1E11.png|"Did she say 'late'?" Argument S1E11.png|The Mayor is gonna talk to them Mayor Catastrophe S1E11.png|"I mean, just look at this catastrophe!" Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png|"The ice scorers made the ice chunks to big to melt." Rarity is horrendously behind S1E11.png|"We need several hundred nests and she's only made one!" Rarity stressed out S1E11.png|"I can't fix it! I've lost a patient!" Mayor This Isn't Good S1E11.png|"And don't get me started on..." Too many clouds in the sky S1E11.png|"...the clouds in the sky..." Rainbowshine is tired S1E11.png|Rainbowshine's tired. Rainbowshine looks at the icicles on the trees S1E11.png|"...the icicles in the trees..." Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are disappointed S1E11.png|Sad ponies. Unplanted seeds S1E11.png|"It's gonna be a disaster if we cant get our seeds planted." Rainbow "bustin' our chops as fast as we can" S1E11.png|"Chillax, Applejack. We're bustin' our chops as fast as we can." Fluttershy "you have to wake animals slowly" S1E11.png|"No, not fast. We have to wake animals slowly." Big McIntosh and Caramel approach Applejack S1E11.png|"Uh... AJ?" Applejack facehoof S1E11.png|"Oh, good gravy. Caramel lost the grass seeds again, didn't he?" Caramel ashamed of himself S1E11.png|"Eeyup." Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png|"Ditzy Doo accidentally went north to get the southern birds!" Rainbow calling Ditzy Doo a featherbrain S1E11.png|"Oh, that featherbrain! Didn't she learn her lesson last year when she went west?" Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|Oh, this isn't good... Berryshine and Caramel walk up S1E11.png Lyra Heartstrings and pink-maned Sassaflash S1E11.png Mayor Stop At Once S1E11.png|"Stop this at once! We don't have time to argue!" Ponies briefly stop arguing S1E11.png Mayor Mare worried over "scandal and shame" S1E11.png|"Another year of scandal and shake!" Twilight just looking S1E11.png|"If only we could be more..." Twilight "Organized" S1E11.png|"...organized!" Twilight get my checklist S1E11.png|"Spike, get my checklist and clipboard!" Twilight STAT S1E11.png|"Stat!" Ponies looking back toward Twilight S1E11.png Twilight using magic on bird S1E11.png|Magically enhanced birdcall Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png|Arguing is NOT the answer. Berryshine and Caramel S1E11.png Berryshine and Caramel look at each other S1E11.png Twilight "You ponies need organization" S1E11.png|"You ponies need... organization!" Happy Ponies S1E11.png|Let's do this! Twilight smiling at Spike S1E11.png Organization! Twilight organizes the Winter Wrap Up teams S1E11.png|Everypony knows what, where, and when to do. Big McIntosh Organizing S1E11.png|Big Mac helping out. Rarity making a stack of nests S1E11.png|Making nests, properly. Amethyst Star Organized S1E11.png|Amethyst Star, helping out. Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png|Lyra and Twinkleshine. Spike holding a checklist S1E11.png Bird Nest Check! S1E11.png|Check! Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Twilight, Pinkie and Spike, watching the ponies skate. Twilight pointing at map of lake S1E11.png|Mapping it out. Pinkie Pie and Twilight looking at lake map S1E11.png|...Got it Twilight! Pinkie Pie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png|The lake scorers are organized Ice scorers skating in perfect sync S1E11.png Row of lake scorers S1E11.png Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png|Ice skaters have an effective plan Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png|Crisscross pattern Lake Cubes Check! S1E11.png|Check! Applejack holds a flag S1E11.png|Let's do this! Plough Organized S1E11.png|Noteworthy, helping out on the farm.. Hoe Organized S1E11.png|Plowing the snow. Seeds Organized S1E11.png|Putting the seeds in. Organized snow plowing S1E11.png|Applejack, supervising her team. Applejack and Twilight brohoof S01E11.png|Nice job. Seeds Check S1E11.png|Check! Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png|Pulling the rope. Bells ringing S1E11.png|*ring ring ring* Spike, Twilight and Fluttershy waiting S01E11.png|*waiting* Bunnies coming out of the burrow S01E11.png|*yawn* Twilight Shocked S1E11.png|Why so shocked? Fluttershy calmly looking at snakes S1E11.png|Watching her little animal friends. Fluttershy and Spike watch the snakes S1E11.png|Oh. Meh. Fluttershy and Spike look up S1E11.png|Where did you go? Twilight hugging tree branch S1E11.png|I... got scared. Fluttershy winking with bird on her head S1E11.png|Wink. Bird signaling Rainbow Dash S1E11.png|Signal Rainbow Dash please. Rainbow Dash, time to get working S1E11.png|Time to start... Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png|Let's do this! Pegasi cleaning up snow S1E11.png|The Pegasi, clearing the clouds. Weather team tunneling through clouds S1E11.png|... Flying through the thick clouds. Weather team flying past snow on trees S1E11.png|Clearing the grey filled skies. Snow on trees falling off S1E11.png|A clear sky has been revealed. The sun is shining S1E11.png|There's Celestia's sun, once again. Water flowing down stream S1E11.png Ice chunks melting S1E11.png|The ice begins to melt. Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png|Green fields are nice again. Cloud Kicker and Orange Swirl fly happily S1E11.png Daytime S1E11.png|It's daytime... Nighttime S1E11.png|Night-time now. Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png|Even at nighttime. Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png|Even Spike is helping out. :D Tired Mayor and Twilight S1E11.png|Looks like the Mayor is tired. Derpy lookalike bringing back birds S1E11.png|The southern birds are back. Birds in nests S1E11.png|Do you like the nests? Plant team watering ground S1E11.png|Time to water the seeds. Spike checks off watering on checklist S1E11.png|Check! Spike looking at butterflies S1E11.png Butterflies flying over a stream in Ponyville S1E11.png|Butterflies are back. Turtles swimming in a stream S1E11.png|Cute turtles can now swim along in the ponds. Plant team transporting rakes S1E11.png|Caramel looks like he's taking a quick nap. Twilight satisfied S1E11.png|Great job, everypony. Springtime in Ponyville S1E11.png|A beautiful Spring scene. Twilight and Mayor happy over finishing S1E11.png|The Mayor thanking Twilight. Mayor Mare "we have you to thank for it" S1E11.png Mayor Mare "we would still be arguing" S1E11.png Big McIntosh says eeyup S1E11.png Ponies laughing S1E11.png Twilight "it was a team effort" S1E11.png|"It was a team effort." Mayor Mare "since you helped every team" S1E11.png|"And since you helped every team..." Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|"...we have an official vest for you." Twilight's special vest S1E11.png|"We give you the title 'All-Team Organizer'!" Twilight's vest S1E11.png|Twilight wearing her All Team Organizer vest Winter is officially wrapped up S1E11.png|"Winter is officially wrapped up!" The ponies await the mayor's words S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|"Hooray!" Applejack and Pinkie laughing at Spike S1E11.png Spike sleeping on ice block S1E11.png|He's gonna have a surprise when that last block melts. Spike Sleeping On Ice Block Overview S1E11.png|HA! Child abuse is funny! What's that? None of you are laughing? Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Spring is now! Spike is writing to Celestia S01E11.png|Spike is now snot-ridden with a cold. Spike sneezing fire S1E11.png|Achoo! Twilight dictating her friendship report S1E11.png Twilight looks at Spike S01E11.png|Huh, Spike. Spike asleep in front of fireplace S1E11.png|The end! Twilight laughing S01E11.png|Adorkable Twilight laughing. pl:Pozegnanie Zimy/Galeria